Occupation d'un après-midi pluvieux
by Celygom
Summary: "Putain Ichi' ! Tu peux pas fermer cette putain de fenêtre ! C'est pas parce que môssieur aime l'humidité que c'est le cas de tout le monde ! Moi j'me les pèle ! Et en plus j'entends pas la télé avec tout le raffut qu'fait cette flotte !". ... Si la pluie peut porter sur les nerfs de certains, elle peut aussi provoquer des situations des plus exquises pour qui sait en profiter.


_**Bonjour =)**_

_**Voici une nouvelle petite histoire. J'espère sincèrement que la tournure des évènements vous plaira, le résultat final n'étant pas vraiment fidèle à mon idée de base, et que la partie plus "intime" vous conviendra, même si, je le reconnais, elle peut nous laisser un peu sur notre fin. **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé =).**_

* * *

Samedi. Il était samedi après midi, et il pleuvait. Grimmjow grogna. Lui qui rêvait d'aller se défouler dehors, que ce soit pour courir dans le parc ou pour éclater quelques types au dojo, la situation l'agaçait au plus haut point. Poussant un énième soupir, il tira sur le plaid sous lequel il se protégeait du froid mordant et envoya de nouveau un regard noir à son colocataire, vautré sur le canapé lui aussi, bouquinant distraitement l'un de ses livres de cours. Et de le voir aussi peu affecté par la situation l'agaça encore plus.

"Putain Ichi' ! Tu peux pas fermer cette putain de fenêtre ?! C'est pas parce que môssieur aime l'humidité que c'est le cas de tout le monde ! Moi j'me les pèle ! Et en plus j'entends pas la télé avec tout le raffut qu'fait cette flotte !"

Lentement, Ichigo leva les yeux de son livre et alla porter un regard sceptique à l'hurluberlu posté à côté de lui. Dieu qu'il était chiant quand il s'ennuyait ... Tout ce vacarme juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aller décharger toute la frustration sexuelle accumulée des derniers jours comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire ... Putain, un vrai gamin ce mec.

Pourtant, il ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de venir se loger au coin de ses lèvres. C'est vrai que la pluie tombait drue au dehors, donnant un effet assourdissant qui les maintenait dans une sorte de cocon. Et même si sa propre peau se constellait elle aussi d'une multitude de frissons, il aimait énormément cette bulle à l'atmosphère si particulière qui se créait les jours de forte pluie. Alors non, il ne pouvait, et ne voulait fermer cette ''putain de fenêtre'', n'en déplaise à son emmerdeur de colocataire.

Soupirant, il retourna à son livre, ignorant consciemment le nouveau regard noir dont il venait d'écoper.

"_ Je ne la fermerai pas. Et toi non plus. Si tu as si froid que ça Grimmjow, va te chercher quelque chose de plus chaud et fous moi la paix. Quant au bruit, je te signale que je supporte bien tes débilités télévisées, alors j'estime qu'on est quitte."

Le concerné serra les dents et crispa les poings. Putain ! Cette saloperie de rouquin lui pourrissait la vie dès qu'ils restaient ensemble plus de dix minutes, créant en lui une tension et une rage dont Grimmjow se serait bien passé.

Brusquement, envoyant baladé sa maigre couverture sur la personne assise à côté de lui, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde du regard indigné qu'il récoltait, le bleuté tapa des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, certain d'exaspérer encore plus son ''cher'' colocataire, chopa sa couette qu'il roula en boule dans ses bras et revint au salon avec le même manège, apercevant avec une grande satisfaction les pages froissées sous les longs doigts crispés du rouquin. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, Grimmjow se fit lourdement tombé sur la canapé, recouvrant tout de la lourde couette, y compris son paquet de chips posé sur la table basse qui se déversa au sol sous le choc.

D'un côté du canapé, une pauvre page malmenée se déchira sur quelques millimètres, ne supportant plus la pression que le jeune roux au bord de l'explosion exerçait sur elle tandis que de l'autre côté un léger ricanement s'éleva. Pour Grimmjow, il n'y avait pas plus douce maîtresse que la vengeance, et cette dernière, encore une fois, lui avait apporté une satisfaction sans nom.

* * *

Deux heures étaient passées depuis le retour de Grimmjow et de sa couette et la situation, au dehors ne s'était absolument pas arrangée.

Poussant un lourd soupir fatigué, Ichigo s'étira, heureux d'avoir enfin fini ce fichu bouquin obligatoire pour son cours du lundi suivant. A côté de lui, Grimmjow, la couette remontée jusque sous le nez, zappait distraitement sur les chaînes, sa seule main dépassant de l'antre chaude, cherchant désespérément un programme suffisamment intéressant pour lui changer les idées et faire passer ce foutu après midi pluvieux.

Ichigo suivit pendant quelques minutes son manège, mais lassé, se leva et alla rangé ses affaires. Pourtant, une fois dans sa chambre, il ne put se résoudre à s'asseoir sur son lit ou son bureau. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. A force de vouloir éviter d'être contaminé par l'oisiveté du bleuté pendant leur courte période de vacances , il s'était dépêché de faire la totalité de ses travaux, et avait ainsi fini tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir à faire avant la fin de la semaine. Et maintenant, samedi après midi, seul avec l'autre énergumène à l'appartement sans possibilité de trouver une activité décente à faire à l'extérieur, il n'avait plus rien à faire.

Soupirant une dernière fois, il attrapa son oreiller et ressorti de sa chambre. Sur la 5, Grimmjow semblait s'être arrêté sur un vieux film d'arts martiaux, The Fist of Legend, lui semblait-il, sûrement pour compenser sa propre inactivité à lui. Hésitant quelques secondes au niveau de la porte, Ichigo se décida finalement à venir reprendre sa place sur le canapé. Certes, ce n'était pas du grand cinéma, mais au moins un bon vieux Jet Li lui permettrait de faire passer le temps de manière pas trop déplaisante.

* * *

Le film tournait depuis 40 minutes, et Grimmjow commençait à se lasser. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était devant la télé. Rester ainsi n'était pas dans ses habitudes, lui qui était si énergique en temps normal. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

Il n'était pas dupe, il se savait frustré, sexuellement parlant bien entendu, ne pouvant plus se contenter de coups d'un soir depuis un moment maintenant. Alors il avait pris l'habitude de troquer le sexe contre le sport, trouvant dans la course et les combats la satisfaction qui lui manquait au lit. Toutefois, son emploi du temps surchargé ne lui avait permis aucune pause ces derniers jours, et aujourd'hui, il sentait que ce surplus d'énergie lui tapait vraiment sur le système.

Un mouvement et un courant d'air froid sur le côté le sortirent de ses pensées. Par réflexe, il bloqua la couette et tourna la tête vers le responsable de cette interruption.

"_ Qu'est ce que tu fous Ichigo ?

_ J'ai froid, laisse moi un peu de ta couette.

_ ... Tu te fous moi là ? Tout à l'heure tu m'as envoyé chier quand je t'ai dit que je me les pelait et maintenant je devrais t'accueillir sous Ma couette ? Que Je suis allé cherché parce que Tu refusais de fermer la fenêtre ? Si tu as si froid que ça mon petit Ichi', t'as qu'à lever ton cul et enfin aller la fermer cette putain de fenêtre !

_ Tss, toujours aussi aimable quand tu veux toi. Allez, fais pas chier, décales toi que je puisse me mettre au chaud."

Et sans plus de cérémonie, ignorant superbement le regard mi-rageux mi-courroucé du bleuté, le rouquin vint sous sa couette, se jucher sur ses pieds étendus afin de le forcer à reprendre une position assise, permettant ainsi aux deux de profiter de la douce chaleur de la couverture. Comble de joie, ce même rouquin lui plaqua un oreiller à moitié sur la face, justifiant ça par un banal "Tu peux t'appuyer dessus aussi si tu veux", et ça, se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Crispant les poings, prêt à en envoyer un directement dans la mâchoire de son insupportable colocataire, Grimmjow frémit et fit volte face, brisant ainsi le cocon de chaleur et l'équilibre précaire d'Ichigo qui n'avait pas encore fini de s'installer. D'un bref mouvement de coude, il fit basculer l'autre à l'horizontale sur le canapé, saisit ses bras au dessus de sa tête et s'assit à califourchon sur lui afin de pouvoir exercer plus de pression sur le corps fin qui se trouvait sous le sien.

"_ Ok Berry, t'as quoi aujourd'hui à tout faire pour me péter les couilles hein ?!

_ Putain Grimmjow, je te l'ai déjà dit cinquante fois ! M'appelle pas comme ça !

_ Je t'appelle comme je veux espèce d'emmerdeur. Tu trouves pas que t'as été assez chiant comme ça pour aujourd'hui non ? Tu vas continuer à me les briser pendant combien de temps encore hein ? D'abord la fenêtre, maintenant la couette, tu veux quoi à la fin ?!"

Au fil de sa tirade, Grimmjow s'était rapproché du jeune homme bloqué sous lui, le menaçant par ses mots comme par sa carrure, ne se retrouvant maintenant qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres du visage de l'autre. Et si jusque là il pensait s'être montré patient avec le rouquin, il était bien décidé à lui faire subir sa mauvaise humeur accumulée, que ses raisons soient justifiées ou non. Alors lentement, il se rapprocha de deux petits centimètres, prêt à invectiver son colocataire, lui cracher sa rage et sa frustration à la figure, faisant de lui le défouloir qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver ces derniers jours. Pourtant, alors qu'une réplique acerbe s'apprêtait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, il fut gêné par quelque chose. Ecarquillant les yeux, il réalisa brusquement que sous lui, Ichigo s'était mis à durcir, atteignant maintenant un niveau d'érection peu discret.

Amusé, bien que toujours agacé, Grimmjow appuya son bassin sur l'érection de l'autre l'écrasant agréablement, et chargea sa voix d'une bonne partie de moquerie.

"_ C'est quoi Ca ?

_ ... Dégage de là Grimmjow !"

La réplique avait été crachée, comme dite avec méchanceté, pourtant, Grimmjow n'y senti qu'un profond embarras, chose qui ne le motiva absolument pas à arrêter, bien au contraire. Accentuant encore un peu la pression de son corps, il eut le plaisir d'entendre un léger hoquet de surprise tandis qu'Ichigo détournait vivement la tête, le regard fuyant et les joues rougies de honte.

"_ Dis moi mon petit Ichi', comment ça se fait que tu bandes pour moi hein ?

_ ...

_ Ton enfoiré ne s'est pas occupé de toi ces derniers temps ? Il n'a pas eu le temps de te démonter ton petit cul comme il se devait ? Trop occupé peut être ?

_ Arrêtes Grimmjow ! Lâches moi et écartes toi !

_ Pas avant que tu m'aies tout dit Ichi'. Allons, on est amis après tout, tu peux bien me dire ce qui se passe non ?"

Au ton doucereux qu'il employa, il rapprocha son visage de celui qu'il maintenait toujours, et frotta son nez dans son cou, passant allègrement sa langue le long de la jugulaire, se gorgeant des petits gémissements que le rouquin ne pouvait pas retenir.

"_ Allez, dis moi ...

_ ... Je ... On a rompu il y a un peu plus d'un mois ...

_ Ooooh tu m'en vois navré mon petit Ichi'. Et tu te serais retenu jusque là ?

_ Je n ... Haaa ... Arrêtes putain ! Je ne suis pas comme toi moi ! Je ne suis pas une bête qui ne peut que coucher à droite et à gauche dès qu'il le peut et peu importe avec qui il le peut ! Maintenant tu sais ! Lâches moi !"

Toujours contre le cou du jeune homme, Grimmjow sourit. Alors comme ça son petit cul était libre maintenant ? Et frustré qui plus est ? ... Intéressant.

Souriant de plus belle, il se dit que la vie était quand même bien faite. Au moment où lui se lassait de ses innombrables plans cul, Ichigo se retrouvait célibataire, et frustré. Tout pour faire sombrer efficacement le rouquin sous ses coups de reins en somme.

Se relevant quelque peu, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de son colocataire et planta son regard azur dans celui ambré de son vis-à-vis.

"_ Et si on faisait un marché toi et moi ? T'en dis quoi Ichi' ? Tu es frustré, je le suis aussi. Tu sais que je suis un dieu au pieu et je sais que tu ne t'en plaindrais absolument pas. Alors pourquoi ne pas se soulager ensemble hein ? Après tout, c'est tout bénèf' pour l'un comme pour l'autre non ?"

Dès le début de la tirade, Ichigo s'était figé, ne pouvant se défaire ni de l'étreinte qui le maintenait, ni du regard empli de désir et de défi qui le clouait sur place. Et le sourire carnassier et un brin moqueur qu'affichait le bleuté au dessus de lui n'était pas pour lui remettre les idées en place. Coucher avec Grimmjow ? Pourquoi pas. Après tout, il avait déjà songé plusieurs fois à coucher avec lui avant de se mettre avec son dernier petit ami en date, petit ami qui n'en était plus un maintenant, le libérant ainsi de toutes ses obligations de restriction au niveau du sexe. Maintenant il était seul, il était bien, et surtout, il était largement prêt pour une partie de jambe en l'air avec Grimmjow, chose qui lui paraissait déjà comme tout à fait inoubliable.

Doucement, ses lèvres s'ourlèrent, laissant passer une langue taquine qui vint les humidifier, provoquant ainsi tout à fait consciemment une certaine excitation chez celui qui les dominait.

"_ Eh bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu n'as pas une faible estime de tes compétences. Il va falloir me montrer ça ... Mais je te préviens Grimm', j'ai un très gros appétit ... Alors ne commence rien que tu ne sois pas sûr de pouvoir finir."

Grimmjow élargit son sourire. Dans les yeux du rouquin brillaient le même désir et la même provocation que dans les siens, et ça, il aimait beaucoup.

Quant les dents d'Ichigo attrapèrent ses lèvres dans un geste des plus sensuels, Grimmjow ne put et ne voulut pas plus se retenir, et sans plus de cérémonie, explora de fond en comble la bouche du jeune homme, dansant tantôt brutalement, tantôt sensuellement avec sa jumelle, tirant de lui un peu plus de gémissements à chaque seconde qui passait.

Les baisers s'échangeaient depuis quelques minutes déjà et les mains découvraient, avides, la texture, les courbes de l'autre, semblant ne pas se lasser des interminables chemins qu'elles traçaient sur les peaux. Petit à petit, les positions avaient changées. D'à califourchon, Grimmjow était maintenant entre les jambes du rouquin, bataillant à la enlever sa ceinture tandis que l'autre fourrageait ses cheveux, griffait son dos et approfondissait, toujours un peu plus, le baiser. Et Dieu que c'était bon ! Enfin libérées de leur tissu, les jambes d'Ichigo se nouèrent automatiquement autour des hanches du bleuté, forçant celui-ci à se rapprocher, à se frotter, encore et toujours plus fort. Mais ces simples contacts, bien que grisants, ne satisfaisaient plus aucun des deux protagonistes. Prenant les devants, Ichigo, après un dernier coup de bassin les faisant gémir d'envie tous les deux, dénoua ses jambes et poussa brutalement Grimmjow, jusqu'au fond du canapé, inversant ainsi leur position. Et sans plus attendre, il arracha ceinture et braguette et découvrit de tout leur long le membre érigé et les jambes musclées du jeune homme. De lui même, Grimmjow enleva simultanément son t-shirt, dévoilant ainsi à qui voulait les voir pectoraux et abdominaux dignes d'une statue grecque, et face à cette vision, Ichigo ne put se retenir de se mordre fortement les lèvres. Ce mec était tout simplement à se damner, et ô grand pêcheur qu'il était, maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il comptait bien en profiter.

La suite des évènements s'était vite déroulée, seuls la bestialité et l'érotisme gouvernant l'enchevêtrement de membres qui bougeaient, caressaient, léchaient, suçaient, pénétraient, gémissaient, se tendaient, jouissaient.

Si les deux premières fois avaient été géniales, respectivement sur le canapé, puis par terre, entraînés par leur élan, les deux suivantes avaient été royales. Debout dans la cuisine, Grimmjow avait habillement exploité les nombreuses zones érogènes du rouquin, découvertes peu de temps avant dans le salon, et Ichigo s'était fait prendre sans ménagement, ne se retenant qu'à grande peine aux bords du plan de travail, succombant rapidement au plaisir incroyable que lui procurait le bleuté.

La douche elle, d'abord prise pour son côté pratique, s'était révélée être leur séance la plus dépravée, les deux jeunes hommes n'hésitant aucunement à se servir sur l'autre de toutes les incroyables sensations que pouvaient procurer l'eau, que ce soit sur les chaires ou dans les chaires. L'humidité, la texture des gels douche, la chaleur qui régnait dans la petite pièce, ... tout les avait poussé à encore plus de luxure, explorant totalement les diverses parties du corps de l'autre, prenant un malin plaisir à rendre cette exploration lente et délectable, si bien que très vite, n'avaient plus résonné dans la pièces que d'inlassables gémissements, prémices de cris plus explicites les uns que les autres quant à l'activité qui se déroulait ici.

* * *

Essoufflés, reprenant lentement leurs esprits, Ichigo et Grimmjow étaient allongés sur la couette laissée dans le salon, à même le sol, profitant de l'air frais qui passait encore par la fenêtre grande ouverte pour se rafraîchir. Au dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber et la pluie tombait toujours drue, les enfermants de nouveau dans cette bulle particulière que seuls leurs souffles encore irréguliers dérangeaient.

La tête rousse sur le bras du bleu, leur corps espacés de quelques centimètres à peine, juste histoire de laisser passer un peu d'air, les deux colocataires étaient repus, et même les membres irrités d'avoir trop frottés ou d'avoir été trop frottés n'entachaient en rien le bonheur et la plénitude qu'ils ressentaient actuellement. La fin de leur après midi avait été extraordinaire, tous deux ayant trouvés en l'autre un partenaire de sexe fantastique, chose qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis des lustres, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Souriants à cette pensée émise tout haut par le bleuté, en des termes bien moins humbles évidemment, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et se mirent à rirent, malgré la fatigue qui les couvait, parfaitement en accord sur ce derniers points. Et si ni l'un ni l'autre n'extériorisa franchement son désir de remettre ça le plus souvent possible, de ne pas en rester qu'à un simple après midi pluvieux, les deux le pensaient sincèrement et réfléchissaient déjà au moyen de faire succomber l'autre la prochaine fois. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, la fatigue fut trop forte et le premier, Ichigo commença à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, sentant parfaitement un vrai bras qui lui le tirait délicatement vers l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve enlacé par un corps chaud et musclé, un nez posé près de sa tempe. Le contact, délicat, le grisa bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et rapidement suivit par le bleuté, il s'endormit complètement, une petite lueur de tendresse s'allumant en lui.

Quand Ichigo se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire et à ses côtés, Grimmjow n'était plus là, lui laissant une désagréable sensation de froid. Le cherchant brièvement du regard, une expression déçue au visage, il ferma finalement les yeux, soupirant face à sa propre bêtise d'avoir cru à quelque chose d'un peu plus sentimental avec le bleuté, et rabattit la seconde moitié de la couette (là où était couché Grimmjow) sur son corps parsemé de frissons. Pourtant, à peine quelques secondes après, il se fit entièrement découvrir, son corps se recroquevillant par réflexe. Perdu et agacé, il s'assit brusquement et lança un regard noir vers celui qui avait osé faire ça mais ne se retrouva face qu'à une paire de fesses fermes, se mouvant gracieusement devant ses yeux. Puis Grimmjow le poussa pour le forcer à se rallonger, étala de nouveau son morceau couette de son côté et se coucha lui aussi, rabattant sur eux deux la large couverture qu'il était parti chercher dans la chambre du rouquin.

"_ Hey, viens là."

Doucement, il passa un bras sous la nuque d'Ichigo et le tira de nouveau vers lui, comme un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, collant son front au sien.

"_ J'me suis permis d'aller dans ta chambre prendre ta couette, tu étais gelé. Ca va mieux maintenant ?

_ Oui, merci ... mais tu avais le droit de fermer la fenêtre tu sais ...

_ ... Encore et toujours cette fenêtre n'est ce pas ? ... Je sais que tu aimes entendre le bruit de la pluie, alors j'ai pensé qu'aller chercher de quoi nous couvrir ne pouvait pas être une si mauvaise idée que ça."

Ichigo se sentait ... Etrange. Il était reconnaissant envers Grimmjow d'avoir eu cette gentillesse à son égard, mais cette gentillesse soudaine suscitait trop de questions en lui, et ça, il n'aimait pas du tout, parce qu'il savait par expérience que ce genre de questionnement pouvait petit à petit l'emmener sur une pente glissante nommée amour, et ça, il ne le voulait mais alors absolument pas ! Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

Pourtant, inconsciemment quand Grimmjow s'était tu, son corps s'était resserré contre lui, nichant sa tête un peu plus dans son coup, ses longs doigts fins agrippant petit à petit le torse musclé du bleuté. Et quand deux doigts relevèrent doucement son menton et que deux lèvres vinrent délicatement se poser sur les siennes, loin de toute la sauvagerie qu'il avait connu jusque là avec Grimmjow lors des nombreux baisers qu'ils s'étaient échangés, Ichigo ne put retenir son corps d'agir suivant ses instincts et de se laisser aller à caresser le corps contre le sien et à subir les douces attentions que l'autre lui prodiguait.

Rapidement, les corps se réchauffèrent et se dressèrent de nouveau, les baisers se firent plus passionnés et les langues plus taquines, les mains repartirent en exploration et les gémissements se refirent plus audibles, pourtant, dans cet échange, il n'y avait strictement plus rien en commun avec les quatre qui l'avaient précédés. Là où régnaient avant la bestialité et l'érotisme ne gouvernaient plus que la douceur et la tendresse, l'envie de faire plaisir à l'autre et de se confondre dans son bonheur.

Doucement, Grimmjow repoussa Ichigo et le fit se rallonger sur le dos s'appuyant sur son coude pour cette fois ci le dominer en partie, en appui au dessus de lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, quelques secondes passèrent où ils se sourirent, le plus simplement et le plus naturellement du monde, puis Ichigo plaça ses mains en coupe autour du si beau visage de son vis-à-vis, et pour la énième fois, l'embrassa tendrement et passionnément. Répondant au baiser, Grimmjow entreprit de repartir à la conquête de ce corps dont, décidément, il ne se lassait pas, caressant un téton tendu, un ventre à la peau tendre, des flancs frissonnants, descendant plus bas encore, jouant du bout des doigts dans la douce toison pubienne du jeune homme qui ne se retenait pas de gémir dans le baiser, montrant par là qu'il aimait énormément le traitement qu'on lui faisait subir. Toutefois, quand le bleuté descendit encore sa main, ses caresses se concentrant exclusivement sur le sexe fièrement dressé, Ichigo le stoppa, le repoussant légèrement afin de cesser l'échange et le regarda, le joues rougies et le regard légèrement fuyant, bien qu'empli d'un désir indéniable.

"_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ ... Je ... J'aimerais te faire du bien ... Juste moi, ... pour toi. ... Tu me laisserais faire ?

_ ... ... Fais de moi ce qu'il te plaira."

A ces mots, le coeur du rouquin se gonfla de joie. A voir la tête de Grimmjow, dire ces mots, ceux là en particulier et pas juste un simple "Oui", avait dû lui coûter, mais cela témoignait aussi de la confiance et de la complicité qui s'étaient spontanément installées entre eux. Doucement, la main sur l'épaule du bleuté, Ichigo le repoussa, l'embrassant dans le mouvement jusqu'à ce que leurs positions soit parfaitement inversées, ne laissant échapper de l'échange qu'un sincère "Merci". Puis lentement, il délaissa la bouche, y laissant une dernière fois une multitude de petites baisers, comme pour se faire pardonner de cette dernière, continua sa route jusqu'à un lobe qu'il tira délicatement de ses dents, descendit un peu plus bas, prenant plaisir à embrasser et mordiller ce cou puissant à la peau tendre, se gorgeant des gémissements que Grimmjow ne retenait pas, l'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre sa douce torture. Continuant son chemin, il posa un très délicat baiser sur la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme, puis des plus prononcés le long de sa clavicule, traçant d'innombrables petits cercles sur le torse du bleuté de sa main, comme pour le faire patienter en attendant qu'il s'occupe de lui. Descendant encore, il déposa un baiser sur chacun des tétons de son amant, ne s'y attardant pas plus, sachant pertinemment que cette zone, bien qu'agréable pour l'autre, était loin d'être suffisante pour lui faire prendre son pied. Descendant toujours plus bas, il lécha un nombril, retraça de ses doigts et de sa langue les contours des muscles fermes de son ventre et se releva, stoppant sa douce torture pour mieux observer dans quel état se trouver Grimmjow. Et la vision que ce dernier lui offrit ne lui fit pas du tout regretter son choix. Sombrant dans le plaisir, Grimmjow le regardait, un doux sourire aux lèvres, le regard empli d'une confiance et d'un désir non feints, lui demandant sans bruit de continuer. Aussi, Ichigo revint à lui, prenant délicatement ces lèvres douces et charnues qu'il s'était mis à tant aimé tandis que plus bas, sa main venait frôler, entre quelques sillons dans la douce toison pubienne, le membre bien dressé du jeune homme. Lentement, il le prit totalement en main, le pressant légèrement avant de commencer de lents mouvements de va et vient, attentifs aux gémissements qu'il tirait de ses gestes, sa seconde main descendant encore un peu plus bas, ''malmenant'' les deux bourses offertes auxquelles les jambes écartées du bleuté lui laissaient un excellent accès.

Dans le baiser, Grimmjow ne retenait absolument pas soupirs et gémissements, mordillant, taquinant lui aussi la langue et les lèvres du jeune rouquin. Puis tout s'arrêta et ce dernier disparut de sa vue, le laissant quelques fractions de secondes quelque peu égaré dans son plaisir. A la chaleur sur son sexe et sur son corps venait de succéder la fraîcheur du temps de pluie, lui laissant une légère sensation de frustration et d'incompréhension. Et alors qu'il allait se relever sur un coude, bien décidé de ramener à lui son doux tortionnaire, une cavité chaude, humide, étroite, divine l'accueillit, le surprenant bien plus qu'espéré par Ichigo. Le dos arqué par la surprise et le plaisir fulgurant, accentué par la différence de chaleur, un cri rauque s'échappant de sa gorge, Grimmjow ne put empêcher ses mains d'aller s'agripper aux mèches rousses, bien décidées de leur appliquer un rythme des plus soutenus. De toutes leurs séances précédentes, jamais encore le rouquin ne l'avait pris en bouche, et cette sensation, cette langue tournoyant habillement autour de son membre, cette bouche le suçant sans modération, le menaient inexorablement à l'orgasme, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Aussi, il concentra toute sa volonté à desserrer ses mains de la tête rousse, laissant cette dernière reprendre un rythme plus lent, désireuse de faire durer le plaisir au maximum, heureuse de sentir le pouvoir nouveau qu'elle exerçait sur le corps si puissant dont elle s'occupait. Quelques dizaines de secondes passèrent ainsi, la succion suivant le rythmes des gémissements de Grimmjow, puis Ichigo, estimant qu'il était déjà proche du point de non retour et soucieux de continuer son traitement encore un peu, se décida à passer aux ''choses sérieuses''. Doucement, il cessa son activité buccale et remonta, déposant une multitude de petits baisers le long de son chemin, s'arrêtant enfin après avoir baisé une dernière fois la commissure des lèvres tentatrices.

"_ Fais moi confiance Grimmjow. Je ne te prendrai pas et ne te ferai aucun mal d'accord ? Alors laisse moi faire."

A ces mots, Grimmjow se tendit légèrement. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été en position de se faire prendre, et ce simple souvenir ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Pourtant, cette fois c'était Ichigo, et même s'il était actuellement en position de vulnérabilité, il voulait lui faire confiance. Aussi, si ce dernier promettait de ne pas réellement le prendre, il était décidé à le croire.

Trouvant l'approbation qu'il cherchait dans le regard de son homologue avant de continuer, Ichigo redescendit le long du torse musclé, ne faisant aucune halte cette fois et se plaça entre les jambes écartées, son visage à mi chemin entre l'intimité du bleuté et sa virilité toujours dressée. Lentement, il se rapprocha du délicat muscle, soufflant délicatement dessus pour avertir Grimmjow de sa progression, caressant ses cuisses pour le distraire un peu et éviter qu'il ne se tende trop. Pourtant, à deux centimètres de son but, les fortes cuisses se refermèrent sur sa tête, ne le blessant pas mais le stoppant indiscutablement. Il s'y était attendu. Il ne fallait pas être fin psychologue pour comprendre certaines choses chez Grimmjow, et le fait qu'il avait de réelles difficultés avec les situations dans lesquelles il se sentait vulnérables, à tous les niveaux, faisait parti de ses choses. C'est pourquoi il s'était attendu à une indication claire et précise que tous mouvements pouvant mettre en scène de près ou de loin son anus étaient prohibés. Pourtant, Grimmjow lui avait laissé carte blanche, et la simple phrase qu'il avait prononcée à ce moment lui avait réchauffé le coeur, sentiment qui ravivait l'étincelle d'espoir en lui. Alors doucement, il écarta les jambes du bleuté de ses mains et se releva un peu, remontant vers le visage de ce dernier. Et ce qu'il y vit le chamboula, tout simplement. Les joues rouges, de petites larmes aux coins de ses yeux fuyants, Grimmjow étaient embarrassé, honteux. Cette constatation lui fit un petit pincement au coeur. Son intention avait été de lui faire du bien, beaucoup de bien même, et cette expression, tout sauf plaisante dans le contexte actuel l'inquiétait. D'une main qu'il voulut rassurante, Ichigo lui caressa la joue, essuyant de ses pouces les petites larmes.

"_ Grimm', ... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ ...

_ Dis moi s'il te plaît, ...

_ ... Je suis ... je suis ''sale''. Je ne peux pas ... Tu ne peux pas me ...

_ Tu n'es pas sale, et tu le sais très bien. Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas une situation facile pour toi mais aies confiance. Jamais je ne te ferais du mal.

... S'il te plaît, ... laisse moi te donner du plaisir."

Grimmjow ne répondit pas mais ferma les yeux et hocha brièvement la tête. Ce genre de petit moment de faiblesse ne lui ressemblait pas, il était donc grand temps de se reprendre. Fermement, il repoussa Ichigo vers le bas, écartant outrageusement les jambes pour le laisser se replacer entre et lâcha dans un souffle "Allez Ichi', tiens parole et envoies moi au septième ciel !". Et le concerné ne se fit pas prier. D'une main, il rattrapa le sexe de Grimmjow, un peu ramolli par les évènements précédents, et s'appliqua à lui redonner toute sa prestance, tandis que de son autre main, il avait de nouveau entreprit de caresser les cuisses fermes qu'il avait à porter de main.

Au premier coup de langue qu'il donna à l'anneau de chair, un coup des plus lent, comme s'il savourer une délicieuse friandise, Ichigo eut le plaisir d'entendre un accroc dans la respiration du bleuté. Aussi recommença-t-il, encore et encore, remontant parfois un peu plus haut, sur cette zone si délicate entre les bourses et l'anus, et petit à petit, Grimmjow se détendit tout à fait, ne cessant de gémir et de souffler aux douces tortures que lui prodiguaient les mains et la langue de son partenaire. Satisfait de son petit effet, Ichigo se décida à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Lentement, presque religieusement, les caresses buccales se firent plus centrées, ne taquinant presque plus qu'exclusivement l'intimité de Grimmjow, puis, avec la même lenteur, commença à faire pénétrer son petit bout de chair dans l'antre chaud et étroit du bleuté, entament de lents va et viens. Et cette sensation, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, était des plus grisante et des plus excitante. Rapidement, Grimmjow se sentit perdre pied, gémissant de plus en plus fort à ce doux contact auquel il n'avait encore jamais goûté.

De sa place de choix, Ichigo entendait et sentait parfaitement l'état dans lequel il mettait son partenaire, se gorgeant du plaisir qu'il procurait à l'autre. Toutefois, chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, sa langue semblait être bien plus efficace qu'il ne l'aurait pensé aux vues du dernier gémissement profond dont l'avait gratifié le bleuté, aussi, se décida-t-il à se dépêcher un peu. Il était hors de question que Grimmjow jouisse avant qu'il n'ait fini de lui faire subir tout ce dont il avait envie actuellement.

Rapidement, il finit de lubrifier correctement l'entrée du jeune homme, léchant et pénétrant le plus profondément l'autre de sa langue une dernière fois, puis se releva quelque peu, continuant toujours ses mouvements de pompes sur le sexe dressé, et entreprit de parfaitement lubrifier ses propres doigts, rageant brièvement du fait que dans le capharnaüm de leur fin d'après midi, ils avaient perdu le tube de lubrifiant, chose qu'il lui aurait précieuse à ce moment là, évidemment.

Haletant, Grimmjow attendit. Il avait senti la langue se retirer et la main ralentir, sans toutefois s'arrêter, et perdu entre deux mondes, il attendait les milles plaisir que l'autre allait encore lui procurer, il le savait. Quant un premier doigt s'inséra en lui, lentement, comme mû par la peur de le blesser ou de l'effrayer, Grimmjow se tendit un peu, automatiquement, mais sourit et gémit en même temps, se perdant entre inconfort et plaisir : une langue taquine sur son membre copiait la progression lente du doigt en lui, l'incitant ainsi par le plaisir et l'attente prodiguait à attendre aussi une progression plus rapide dans la pénétration. Pourtant, Ichigo prit son temps, venant et ressortant toujours ce même doigts, jamais en entier cependant, bien décidé à ne pas brusquer les choses.

Plusieurs dizaines de secondes passèrent ainsi, procurant à tous deux un plaisir doux, lent, frustrant, mais terriblement bon tout de même. Prenant plus fermement en bouche le sexe de Grimmjow cette fois, Ichigo fit glisser un nouveau doigt dans l'antre, ne s'étonnant pas que le muscle fin le resserre si fortement automatiquement. Alors toujours avec cette même patience qui faisait languir l'autre depuis le début, il entreprit de sucer plus fortement le sexe en lui, attentif aux signes proches de jouissance et adaptant son rythme à ces derniers. Et sous ces douces attentions, Grimmjow finit par se détendre de nouveau, laissant ainsi le second doigt lui apporter une multitude de nouvelle sensations, pénétrant, fouillant, et, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux, trouvant. Quand le dos de Grimmjow s'arqua dans un cri muet, Ichigo se dit "Bingo". Il avait bien espéré que ses longs doigts fins lui permettraient de trouver facilement la prostate du bleuté, et en effet, il n'avait suffit que de quelques mouvements. Heureux de toucher enfin à son but, dans tous les sens du terme, le rouquin se dit qu'il avait suffisamment fait attendre son amant comme ça, il était temps de le libérer. Ses deux doigt tambourinant toujours contre la pauvre boule de nerfs malmenée, sur un rythme bien plus effréné cette fois, Ichigo accéléra ses mouvements buccaux, ne descendant jamais trop bas, la base du sexe fermement maintenue par sa main libre. Puis sans prévenir, alors qu'il sentait Grimmjow à deux doigt de se perdre définitivement dans l'orgasme, il lâcha le membre et l'engloutit d'une traite, s'irritant la gorge par la soudaineté de son geste et la taille du membre en question. Se forçant à déglutir, il comprima excessivement le membre, et Grimmjow n'en put plus. La pression sur son sexe et ces doigts brutalisant si délicieusement sa prostate le faisaient crier depuis quelques dizaines de secondes déjà, totalement déconnecté du monde réel, perdu dans les limbes d'un plaisir indescriptible, mais par la gorge profonde qu'Ichigo lui procura, l'orgasme le faucha d'un coup, ne lui laissant aucunement ni le temps ni les moyens de se retenir.

Ichigo se concentra, régulant l'envie de régurgiter qui le prenait, sa glotte toujours malmenée et un jet chaud s'écoulant sans retenue dans sa gorge. Jusqu'à la fin, il se retint de se retirer, puis, une fois le sperme totalement écoulé, il retira lentement l'imposant sexe de sa bouche, gardant sur la langue le goût âcre de la semence du bleuté. Encore plus lentement, il retira ses doigts, désireux de ne pas faire redescendre trop brutalement Grimmjow de son nuage, puis, s'essuyant les doigts sur les draps, il remonta le long du torse, ignorant sa propre érection douloureusement tendu par le spectacle des plus érotiques que lui avait offert son amant. Cependant, si son corps réclamait libération, son esprit lui était déjà plus que satisfait. Il avait voulu donner du plaisir à son partenaire sans rien demandé en retour. Il avait voulu donner, tout simplement, chose rare venant de lui qui avait une libido surdéveloppée qui le poussait le plus souvent à l'égoïsme sexuel quand il s'agissait de partenaire exceptionnels.

Toujours perdu dans le souvenir de son incroyable plaisir, Grimmjow senti tout de même le rouquin revenir vers lui, et comme quelques temps plus tôt, il l'attira contre lui et le serra tendrement, soupirant son plaisir contre sa tempe. Ce qui lui avait fait subir Ichigo avait tout simplement été extraordinaire, et lui qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de plaisir anal, se surprenait à penser à d'éventuelles prochaines fois où il prendrait plaisir à laisser de nouveau les rênes de l'acte au rouquin, ne doutant nullement qu'il y aurait, encore et encore, des prochaines fois.

Blotti dans ses bras, Ichigo se calmait, petit à petit, faisant redescendre son excitation grâce à la tendresse que lui témoignait Grimmjow. Au chaud dans ses bras, la fatigue recommençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et, désireux de ne pas se laisser aller à des questionnements ennuyeux sur la manière dont les choses se passeraient le lendemain, il ferma les yeux et se détendit complètement, prêt à s'endormir.

Sentant la petite tête rousse de pus en plus lourde sur son bras, le souffle de plus en plus profond et régulier contre sa peau, Grimmjow sourit une dernière fois, rabattit la couette sur leur deux corps, se laissant aller à son tour à son envie de finir sa nuit.

* * *

Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand un léger mouvement contre lui sortit Grimmjow du sommeil. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il aperçut qu'Ichigo, de dos, bougeait, cherchant à se défaire discrètement de son étreinte. Maugréant mentalement, il resserra ses bras autour du corps fin et vint nicher son nez dans son cou. Il ignorait ce qu'Ichigo comptait faire, mais lui était bien décidé à tenter sa chance auprès de son amant de la veille, quitte à se prendre le vent le plus décevant de toute sa vie.

Frottant son nez dans la nuque délicate, ses pouces caressant la peau douce sous la sienne, Grimmjow soupira faiblement, resserrant ses bras une dernière fois avant de lâcher, d'un air faussement taquin :

"_ Et mon bisou du matin ?"

Contre lui, le jeune homme se tendit quelque peu, inquiétant le bleuté qui ne pouvait se résigner à défaire son étreinte pour le moment. Puis les muscles se relâchèrent et contre lui, Ichigo bougea, doucement, desserrant un peu les bras autour de lui afin de pouvoir se retourner et enfin, faire face à celui qui malmenait sa raison depuis qu'il s'était réveillé quelques instants plus tôt.

Plantant ses yeux dans ceux, bleus et légèrement inquiets du jeune homme musclé qui l'enserrait toujours, Ichigo sourit et doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, sursautant à la passion soudaine que Grimmjow mis dans l'échange. Toute trace de tension disparut et spontanément, les deux se mirent à rire dans le baiser, cessant celui-ci pour renforcer leur étreinte, heureux d'avoir eu les mêmes attentes à l'égard de l'autre. Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, les baisers reprirent et s'intensifièrent, les laissant béats et désireux, ... les laissant amoureux.

* * *

Quand enfin les deux anciens colocataires se levèrent, le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel, le temps était radieux et la faim les tenaillait, pourtant, l'un comme l'autre se sentaient repus, comblés du bonheur que leurs nouveaux espoirs, leurs nouveaux sentiments et leurs innombrables caresses leur procuraient.

* * *

**_Et voilà =) !_ **


End file.
